


History Repeats

by Black_Cat01



Series: My AU's [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Draco, Female Merlin, Good Malfoy's, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Slightly Dark Merlin, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/pseuds/Black_Cat01
Summary: It seems that the world is in need of Merlin and Arthur once again... it just so happens that they are reincarnated as Draconica and Harry. Hogwarts and the wizarding world better be ready for what these two have in store once they get back together. A slight AU.





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen all of these Merlin reincarnated as Harry and Arthur as Draco so i thought why not flip it? As in the cannon of J.K Rolling Merlin was a Slytherin and i can just see Arthur being a Gryffindor as well. Enjoy!

(Draconica’s P.O.V)

It’s only been a few days into the first term of the new school year and I have notice that Potter has been acting even more strange than normal. I’m sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast, I notice Pansy looking between Potter and me with a confused look in her dark coloured eyes.

“Have you notice Potter acting weird? I mean weirder then he normally does?” I ask her with a raised eyebrow, Pansy looks between Potter at the Gryffindor table and me a few more times.

“You’ve also have been acting rather weird lately Draco… is something on your mind?” Pansy asks with a curious tone and I mentally laugh at that as there is in fact something on my mind.

“It’s nothing to important Pans.” I tell her with a wave of my hand before I continue eating, she watches me a few seconds more with a wary look in her eyes before dropping the subject.

“If you say so Draconica.” She says with a shrug, once breakfast was over we start to make our way to class and the first one of the day is History my least favourite subject. As I wait outside of the classroom I think over everything that has happened to me since the middle of summer.

“Why did this happen to me?” I mutter as I remember finding a thick and old book waiting for me in my room on my bed for me. Thinking it was from my father or mother I had opened it up and that had caused the cascade of memories to reveal everything about my past life… as Merlin.

“You doing ok mate?” I am pulled from my thoughts as I hear footsteps coming my way and I look up to see the golden trio are making their way over and I let a sneer fall onto my lips at them.

“It’s all the poorness of your family and it’s starting to rub off.” I say in an icy tone with arms crossed and eyes narrowed at them, the other Slytherin’s all chuckle. Potter seems to watch me with a weird expression not really trying to defend his friend… something is not right here.

“You may now enter.” Professor Binns says in a bored tone as he opens the door to allow us all to enter, I take a seat at the back away from the other students. Why do I remember who I am now and after around a millennium? The only reason I can come up with would be is that the world finally needs Arthur once again but has he been reincarnated like me or is he still in the lake?

“Draco class is over.” I look up to see Blaise before my desk with a worried look in his eyes, the same look that Pansy had, I get up with a nod to him before we all head out to our next class.

( **A Month Later** )

It’s been about a month since school started and Potter has gotten even weirder then he was before… even with an escaped convict coming after him. I am sitting by the shore of the Black lake by myself with the wind blowing around me and through my long platinum blonde hair.

“I need you with me Arthur.” I mutter into my knees as I haven’t told any of my friends in Slytherin who I truly am… I’m not really sure on how to tell them that I’m Merlin and I am in fact a girl.

“I’m always with you Merls, always.” I swear I can hear the Prat’s voice whisper to me using that soothing tone of his whenever I came to him with a worry about his father finding us out.

“Where are your friends?” I look up at the voice to see Potter before me with a curious look in his bright green eyes, he takes a seat on the grass next to me and looks out over the large lake.

“I has wanted some alone time to think how about you?” I say with a sad sigh, he lets out a soft hum in reply I look over at him out the corner of my eye… he seems to be in deep thought.

“Same reason as you I need to think over some things.” He mutters to him as I look back over the quiet lake, this reminds me of the seventh date Arthur and I had sung a special song for him.

“I miss you, you Prat… please just come back to me.” I whisper pretty sure that Potter can’t hear me after a sometime I get up, I dust off my skirt and without a word to Potter start to leave.

“Harry there you are mate! We were worried about you.” Weasley says as him and Granger run past me on their way down to the lake, I growl at them as I continue on my way to the castle.

“I have a feeling of where I can get some of the answers I need… I hope.” I let out a sigh as I make my way through the castle trying to find what I was looking for. Once I reach the seventh corridor with no one else here, I take my time so that I can find the portrait that I need to talk with.

“Oi come have a look, a visitor!” A man chuckles and I recognise the voice, I turn to the new voice to see a dark-haired man in knight's armour my gaze softens at seeing my old friend again.

“Hello Gwaine it’s been awhile old friend.” I say with a smile as I am the only one on this floor at the moment, he gives me a confused look just as two other figures come over towards us.

"Who are you?" The blonde male asks and the female of the group has a knowing smile on her lips as she shakes her head rather fondly at the blonde male while Gwaine is just as confused.

“Really? I know that it’s a millennium in the future but surely you would recognise me in any life, my love.” The dark haired hair female says, Gwaine’s eyes gain a gleam of mischief as he seems to apprehend Merlin’s words while Arthur just looks between both me and Merlin in pure shock.

(Harry’s P.O.V)

I wonder through the castle after the long talk Ron and Hermione had with me, I swear it’s harder to think then it was before. Why can’t things be back to the way it was before this summer?

“Why me of all people? Why am I the recantation of King Arthur?” I let out a sigh as there had been headaches, arguments and battles of wills with the King before I finally accept it. So if I’m back as Arthur then that means Merlin is also back right? So who could she be if that’s true?

“Harry! Wait for me!” I turn at the sound of the voice calling out to see that it is Hermione who is running after me, I stop to let her catch up with a raised eyebrow feeling a little bit confused.

“‘Mione what’s wrong?” I ask once she has reached me, we continue walking through the castle, she turns to give me this unimpressed look before looking before us once again in thought.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” She asks and I let a soft smile tilt the corner of my lips, she has proven that she is one of my best friends in this life or back in Camelot… could she be Merlin?

“Yeah… I’m fine ‘Mione, I promise” I tell her with a soft smile on my lips that she returns before we head to the Great Hall for dinner in a calm and comfortable silence between two friends.

“Why do you think Malfoy keeps staring?” Dean says confused I turn to look at the Slytherin table, I can see that Malfoy seems to be staring over this way with an observant look it would seem.

“She has a plan that I am sure of, she’s a Malfoy and they always have one!” Ron says with a glare at the blonde girl at the other end of the Hall getting a huff and an eye roll from our friend.

“Honestly Ronald, maybe she had a change of heart? That can happen you know.” Hermione says in a skeptical tone, her arms crossed and her gaze pointed at him from her seat next to me.

“So what are you saying? That we go over there and befriend a slimy snake?” He asks her with a shocked tone before he looks around the table to see how is on his side in this little dispute.

“It could start to close the rivalry between our houses and show that inter-house friendships that all the teachers try to get from us.” Seamus says from his place next to Dean, Ron gains a rather shocked look on his face as neither Hermione nor I really seem to speak up against the idea.

“You can’t be serious about this?! ‘Mione? Harry?” He asks as he looks between us in the hopes that one of us sides with him at least… what Seamus had said makes so much sense though.

“Everyone deserves a second chance Ron, no matter who they are.” I say to him with a slightly helpless shrug of the shoulders before I continue to eat my dinner has it’s been a long day. The rest of dinner was relatively quiet… well Ron was really quiet after the discussion we had.

“You really believe that someone like Malfoy deserves a second chance?” Neville speaks up in a light curious tone with his head tilted to the side once we are all back in the common room.

“Yeah I do, we’ve only started our third year so why not give her a second chance?” I say to him and the others sitting with us all seem to think it over, I gain looks of agreement from them.

“You’re all wasting your time with this pointless quest as Malfoy will never change… don’t come crawling back when i am proven right at the end of this.” Ron says from his seat with a sour tone in his voice before getting up and heading up to bed for the night without looking over at me.

“He’ll come around Harry, just give him some time.” Hermione says with a soft tone and a hand on my shoulder in support and I give her a silent nod in return as I know she’s right about him.

“I know.” I agree before I turn to watch the game of exploding snap between Seamus and Dean.

( **Around Eight-Thirty** )

I am making my way through the castle lost in thought with how peaceful it is at night with little to no students running around in a bustle going between classes or talking with each other.

-A hundred days have made me older. Since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder. And I don't think I can look at this the same- A soft voice pulls me out of my thoughts, I wonder who is singing? I look around and realise I am out on the grounds.

-But all the miles that separate. Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face- I follow the voice that is being carried on the wind and it seems to lead me towards the large Quidditch pitch.

-I'm here without you, baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby- Her soft tone of voice lets those who are able to hear her sing this song know of the heartache that she has had to face in her life.

-But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me, yeah- Since there is no one out here I can also hear the gentle playing of a guitar to add to the sadness to the song.

“They sound so sad… I wonder why they are out here in the first place?” I let out a sigh as I wonder this... maybe they will let me let me to help them with whatever could be troubling them?

-The miles just keep rollin'. As the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life is overrated. But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah- Her hands and voice get louder as I get closer in the hopes of finding out who is singing… This song will so get stuck in my head.

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

-I'm here without you, baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby- Draconica gets lost in the song with her eyes closed with a soft smile not noticing that Harry making his way over to her slowly.

-But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, boy, it’s only you and me- Harry just watches her with a rather startled look in his eyes as he didn’t realise that she had this soft side to her.

-Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa). It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa- Draconica sings with a soft tone as she lets go of everything that has happened in the last month since school started and lets the memories of her past life with Arthur to take over her.

-And when the last one falls. When it's all said and done. It gets hard but it won’t take away my love, whoa, oh, oh- She doesn’t miss a single note with either her guitar or with the lyrics of the song while she seems lost within herself and Harry has to admit to himself that she can sing.

-I'm here without you, baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby- As she reaches the end of the song her strumming gets even slower she lets the wind blow around her in a rather calming manner.

-But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, boy, it's only you and me- She sings the last note softly as she stops playing and opens her eyes slowly as a soft sigh exits her parted lips.

“I didn’t know you could sing that well.” Draconica looks over at the new voice and her eyes widen a fraction when she sees Harry standing there with a sincere look on his face as he says that.

“It’s not the only thing about me that you don’t know, Potter.” She says with a sigh leaving her as she gets up, she transfigures the guitar into a book before placing it back into her book bag.

“You’ve seemed rather out of it the past month are you alright?” Harry asks before she can leave, she seems to think it over before turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Why do you care? I’m just a slimy snake after all, I don’t have human emotions remember.” She asks him with a raised eyebrow before turning to walk away with a scoff leaving her thin lips.

“I was only trying to be nice to you Malfoy.” Harry says after her with his arms crossed and a light scoff in his own voice, she stops in her tracks and slowly looks at him from over her shoulder.

“Sure… how about a duel then? Here and now you win I will listen, if I win you leave me alone ok?” She says as she turns around to face him straight on with a questioning look on her face.

“Alright… but know I plan to take that barrier you have up, apart in one blow.” Harry says to her and the witch feels her eyes widen in shock as her heart nearly stops beating in her chest.

“I could take you apart with less than that.” She says to him before she can even stop herself as she watches him with a hope that what he just said could mean what she wants it to mean.

“You sure?” Harry replies to the pure-blood with little to no thought on his answer before his own green eyes widen in shock from behind his round glasses as he stares back at the blonde witch.

“A…Arthur, is it really you? After all this time is it really you?” She asks him in a tone that is barely above a whisper not truly believing what is happening at the moment and that Arthur is back.

“It’s me Merls.” Harry says in a tone that is equally as quiet his answer causes tears to gather in Draconica’s eyes and to spill over as she falls to her knees as her hands cover up her mouth.

“I… I finally found you. After everything my king I have found you again!” Draco says before she gives in to her heart and lets the tears fall free, Harry runs over and pulls her into his arms.

“It’s ok Merlin, shhh I'm here, I’m here I promise. I will not leave you this time, I promise." Harry tries to soothe the blonde witch as he pulls her into his lap so that he can hold her closer. After a while they pull away and look each other in the eyes… Harry places a hand on Draco’s cheek.

“Arthur… I am so sorry for everything that I did the last two years.” Draco says to him, Harry just shake his head with a teary smile before he pulls the young witch back into his arms again.

“That doesn’t matter right now Merlin, what matters is that we have each other again.” Harry says to her as he begins to rock back and forth slowly in a calming motion to calm her a little.

“I missed you Arthur… I missed us.” Draco mutters in a soft tear filled voice as she hides her face in his neck as he tightens his arms around her, Harry nods his head in agreement to her words.

“I had missed you as well Merlin, I am so glade that you are ok now.” Harry says to her as a sigh exits his lips, the pair just sit there in the others embrace while they get lost in the past again.

“Come on we need to head back to our dorms.” Draconica says to him as she gets up after casting a quick tempus to reveal that the time is nine-forty, they have twenty minutes until curfew.

“Talk to you tomorrow?” Harry asks her as the pair reach the caste, he turn to race her with a hopeful look in his eyes he gains a nod from the young blonde witch standing before him.

“Night Arthur, I’ll talk with you tomorrow.” Draconica says with a soft smile that he returns with one of his own before they both go their separate ways back to their own Dorms for the night.


End file.
